To reduce the cost of purchasing client devices and corresponding service charges, an enterprise may allow employees to utilize personal client devices under a “bring your own device” (BYOD) policy to access enterprise resources, such as electronic mail, contacts, calendar data, virtual private network (VPNs). Within the enterprise setting, client device administrators configure client devices to gain access to such resources, thereby allowing employees to remain highly productive regardless of whether the employees are on premises at the enterprise facility.
A client device will typically have multiple ways of accessing network services. For example, client devices can access network services using a wired interface (e.g., Ethernet) or using a wireless interface (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, cellular). In some instances, however, transitioning from one network setting to another can cause loss of service on the client device. The user of the client device traditionally contacts an information technology (IT) administrator when such a network connectivity issue occurs, and the IT administrator then attempts to trouble-shoot the device based on the limited information that is available. As a result, it can be challenging for IT administrators to determine the root cause of a network connection failure on the client device. When multiple client devices experience failures, the trouble-shooting effort is compounded. As a result, the organization can incur overhead not only in time allocated for trouble-shooting the client device but also in lost productivity by the end users of the client device.